Honest Trailer - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is the 135th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies seasons 1-3 of the Marvel superhero TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which ran from 2013-2015. It was published on January 26, 2016, to coincide with the premier of the Screen Junkies Plus original scripted comedy show 'Interns of F.I.E.L.D. which parodied the series''.'' It is 5 minutes 57 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on YouTube "The show that Marvel fans criticize for not living up to the Marvel movies, despite the fact that it has one-tenth of the budget while having to stretch its storytelling across a 22-episode network TV season, while also awkwardly shoehorning tie-ins from every new Marvel movie without being able to use any of the important Marvel movie characters." '~ Honest Trailers - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Script From Marvel Studios' down-the-hall neighbors (Marvel Television) and Joss Whedon's little brother (Jed Whedon) comes the franchise that isn't as popular as the movies and isn't as critically acclaimed as the Netflix shows, but darn it, it's getting better! I mean, that's what I hear, anyway; I stopped watching halfway through season 1. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Enter the world of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division ('''Grant Ward: Someone really wanted our initials to spell out 'shield'.)...for half a season, until Winter Soldier pulled the rug out from under it (Steve Rogers: S.H.I.E.L.D., H.Y.D.R.A., it all goes.). Now, get ready for a show about the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. doing whatever it takes...to help Marvel sell their movies. Listen, they're doing the best they can, okay? Marvel literally blew up their premise. Avengers fans assemble to see your favorite superheroes' names get dropped (shows clips of characters saying the names of the Avengers) while you spend your time with a guy named Phil and his awkward walk. You thought he was dead, but now he's back, because this show needs a lead and Sam Jackson was too expensive. But Agent Coulson's not the only non-Avenger on board. Watch as he assembles a crack team of the best non-movie characters available, like Skye, a.k.a. Daisy, a.k.a. Quake, a hacker/Inhuman who's the closest thing this show has to an actual superhero; Melinda May, a lady spy with a dark past who totally isn't Black Widow; these quirky British scientists (Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons), who were completely interchangeable until they sent one into space and gave the other one brain damage; Grant Ward, who starts out good, then turns bad, then turns...kinda good, then turns bad again, and is now a weird zombie-demon-alien hybrid thing; and this revolving door of black characters (Deathlok, Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Lash, and Antoine Triplett). You know this isn't The Walking Dead, right? You're allowed to have more than one at a time. But the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. aren't alone. They're joined by some of Marvel's most prestigious B-list characters, like Nick Fury...two times; Peggy Carter...in a flashback; Maria Hill, that's...cool...I guess; Thor's lady friend (Sif); Captain America's drinking buddies...?...Agent S...Sit...Sitgood (Jasper Sitwell); this random Asgardian played by the guy from Ghostbusters II (Elliot Randolph); and...wait, that's it? Come on, Feige! You can't get Hemsworth there for, like, five minutes on his lunch break? Share your freakin' toys, man! So gear up for the show that Marvel fans criticize for not living up to the Marvel movies, despite the fact that it has one-tenth of the budget while having to stretch its storytelling across a 22-episode network TV season, while also awkwardly shoehorning tie-ins from every new Marvel movie without being able to use any of the important Marvel movie characters. Huh, when you really think about it, it's kinda surprising that it's even as good as it is. Starring Dead Man Walking (Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson); Not-Tasha Romanoff (Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May); Buffy (Chloe Bennett as Daisy "Skye" Johnson/Quake); Dry White Toast (Brett Dalton as Grant Ward); Definitely Not Mutants (Inhumans); Tahiti (shows clips of Coulson describing Tahiti as a "magical place", ending with him exclaiming "It sucked."); Protection (shows clips of characters saying "protect"); Protocol (shows clips of characters saying "protocol"); Ridiculous Holograms; and Slowly Turning, Acting, Reacting, and Emoting Silently [S.T.A.R.E.S.] (shows clips of characters staring as '"Great Ambition"' plays). for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Law & Order: Super Victims Unit. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Law & Order: Super Victims Unit Whatever, Coulson. We all know what a real super agent looks like. Ari Gold: You will not f*ck me in the *ss! (shows Coulson on the phone listening to Gold's rant) I will not stop until I destroy you! I would totally watch this crossover. Interns of F.I.E.L.D. Screen Junkies made the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Honest Trailer in part to advertise their original scripted comedy show Interns of F.I.E.L.D. Interns of F.I.E.L.D. was an original scripted sitcom produced in 2016 for the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus. It is a humorous deconstruction of the superhero genre that "follows the misadventures and shenanigans of four interns who work in the basements basement of a top secret Superhero Agency" and spend most of their time cleaning up other people's messes. The show directly parodied the Marvel TV show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and also included a lot of meta humor about superheroes and TV tropes more generally. Interns of F.I.E.L.D ran to 1 season of 8 episodes, all around 15 minutes in length. It''' was created by '''Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell and Andy Signore, who also co-wrote all 8 episodes. Ian Weinreich and Brett Weiner also had writing credits on two episodes each. For more information, including a full episode list, please see the Interns of F.I.E.L.D. page. Trivia * Stares is a running joke in the Honest Trailers series. * This was the last stare gag used for this Honest Trailer. The stare gag was absent for 3 years until they used back for'' Unbreakable. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other TV series including 'Game of Thrones, ''Breaking Bad, 'Stranger Things, The Flash, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Sherlock, the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]], the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]]'' ''and more (see list of Honest Trailers). * The writers have explained that several TV shows are highly requested by fans, but the time commitment involved in watching an entire TV show is too much which is why there aren't more Honest TV Trailers. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Daily Dot described the video as a "brilliant mockery." Geeks of Doom said the Honest Trailer echoed all of their criticisms of the show. The Mary Sue said "the super-cut section featuring the number of times the characters use words like “protocol” and “protect” had to be my favorite part." The site also said that the Honest Trailer's admission, "When you really think about it, it’s kinda surprising that it’s even as good as it is," was an example of "damning with faint praise." Screen Rant made a similar comment, noting that receiving an Honest Trailer is equivalent to being "gifted with one of modern pop culture's most prestigious backhanded compliments." In the same article, Screen Rant remarked that the Honest Trailer takes "several affectionate swipes" at the show's "most frequent criticisms" including "its convoluted storyline," "B-list roster" and middling popularity and critical reception, in addition to "more fandom-specific digs like the bizarre repetition of key phrases." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni, Dan Murrell, and Cristian Ramirez External links * 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. honest trailer '- EW article * 'Honest Trailers Tackles Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D '- ScreenRant article * '‘AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.’ GETS AN ‘HONEST TRAILER’ FOR MARVEL NAME-DROPPING '- Screen Crush article * 'Honest trailer for ‘Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ doesn’t pull any punches '- The Daily Dot article * 'Honest Trailer Presents Marvel’s ‘Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ '- Geeks of Doom article * 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.‘s Honest Trailer on Awkward Tie-Ins, Rare Celebrity Cameos, and Tahiti '- The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:TV Category:Interns of F.I.E.L.D. Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:2010s Category:Season 6 Category:ABC Studios Category:Disney Category:MCU Category:Marvel Television